


Fireworks

by MapleSyrupBears



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Plot/Plotless, Yuri on Ice Reference, also abby and nick never dated in this because leah is here and i don't want drama, sorry (not really), they've pretty much all watched yuri on ice because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrupBears/pseuds/MapleSyrupBears
Summary: New Year's at the Spiers'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as if there's far too little fanfiction for such an amazing book, so this is my contribution to the fandom. I felt inspired a few hours ago, and this is horribly unedited, so enjoy.  
> Also, this took a lot longer than I expected because I kept going back to the book just to double-check things and then I would just read for a bit before remembering my goal and going back to writing.  
> By the way, Simon and Bram are definitely a cheesy romantic couple and no one can convince me otherwise.

Simon holds a tray of vegetables in one hand while he opens the basement door with the other. His eyes narrow with concentration, every fibre of his being focused on not dropping the vegetable tray. He manages to make it to the ottoman without dropping it. Free from his burden, he practically skips up the stairs on his way to the kitchen to get another dish of food.

“Simon,” his mother calls from the living room as he’s passing by. She’s curled up on an armchair in the living room, a book in her hand and a cup of tea beside her. But while this is the perfect picture of serenity, her expression is anything but serene. Simon almost continues walking when he catches sight of her piercing gaze.

“Yes, Mom?” he says tentatively.

“We need to talk about tonight’s sleeping arrangements,” she says, and Simon forces himself not to roll his eyes as he realises what this is. “Namely, where you and Bram will be sleeping.” Simon _does_ roll his eyes at that, but his mother raises her hand, bringing his attention back to her. “Now, I know you’re both teenagers who-”

He cuts her off before she can say anything else. “Mom, what could we possibly do with our other friends in the room?”

“I know, but-”

She’s cut off again, this time by the front door swinging open without warning. Nick and Leah step into the Spiers’ house, shrugging off thin jackets, and Simon takes this as his opportunity to escape what is bound to be an awkward conversation.

A few minutes later, Abby’s mom’s car pulls into the driveway, and Abby and Bram climb out of the vehicle. Simon’s lips twitch into a smile at the sight of his boyfriend. It’s been a full eight days (practically an eternity) since Simon last saw Bram, and he’s been in withdrawal. Nevertheless, Simon keeps his other friends in mind and settles for a chaste kiss as soon as Bram opens the front door.

Bram smiles at Simon, seeming a little breathless. “Hey.”

Simon can’t help but return the smile. “Hey.”

Abby’s head peaks over Bram’s shoulder. “Hey to you too. It’s a little cold out here, so if you don’t mind?” She gestures for them to move out of the way.

Simon and Bram reluctantly move to the side so Abby can step in and close the door behind her. Bram removes his jacket. He’s wearing his usual outfit, a collared shirt under a sweater, which would look ridiculous on most people but on Bram it looks adorable. It takes most of Simon’s willpower not to kiss him again.

They move to the basement, where Nick is fiddling with the strings of his guitar and Leah is sprawled on the floor with Bieber, although when she notices Simon, Bram, and Abby coming down the stairs, she moves to sit on the couch. Abby sits down next to her (the two have grown surprisingly close over the past few months, which is something that nobody saw coming but strangely makes a lot of sense). Bram chooses a seat on an armchair that’s really only meant for one person, but Simon manages to squeeze in beside him. Bram wraps his arm around Simon’s shoulders so casually that it seems instinctual.

The next few hours are a blur of pointless conversation, music, and food. It seems as if no time has passed when Abby flips on the TV to the coverage of Times Square and they realise it’s six minutes to midnight.

“Okay guys,” Abby says, clapping her hands together with a serious look on her face. “There are six minutes left of 2016. New Year’s resolutions.”

“Find an anime good enough to make me stop obsessing over _Yuri!!! On Ice_ ,” Leah says, completely deadpan.

“Highly improbable,” Nick says. “I’ll still be watching that show in ten years.”

“But there has to be at least one other show that’s just as good, if not better,” Abby argues.

“Nope.” Nick shakes his head insistently. “Anything better would break the universe.”

The argument continues on until the TV starts counting down, and then everyone’s quiet as the room is filled with anticipation for the coming year. Nick’s eyes are glued to the screen but he manages to maintain a calm presence, whereas Abby and Leah are perched on the edge of the couch, eyes wide with excitement.

At six, Simon’s eyes find Bram’s.

At five, both boys are leaning into each other.

At four, their foreheads meet, then their noses.

At three, Bram nudges his head forward slightly so that their noses brush together in a bunny kiss.

At two, Simon remembers to breathe.

At one, Bram closes the gap.

Their lips meet just as the TV screen erupts with cheers. Simon can hear fireworks, both on the TV and outside the window, but he doesn’t care for much aside from Bram’s lips at the moment. Bram’s hand is delicately placed on Simon’s cheek, and the tenderness of it leaves his head spinning. They break apart a bit later due to their friends’ taunts, but Simon must look dazed because Bram laughs at his expression before giving him a quick kiss.

The next hour is spent slowly getting ready for bed (no one really wants to move, so it’s a very long process). They arrange sleeping bags around the room at random and tidy up a little before wriggling into their sleeping bags. There’s almost no talking - everyone seems too exhausted to say a word, so a silence settles over the dark room.

The silence breaks about a half hour later. Simon’s sleeping bag rustles as he turns over to face Bram. He’s hardly surprised to see Bram looking back at him.

“Hey,” Simon says, quietly so that he doesn’t wake the others.

The corners of Bram’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Hey.”

Without thinking, Simon lifts his hand up and lightly brushes it across Bram’s cheekbone. “Happy New Year,” he says softly, moving in close enough to touch the tip of his nose to Bram’s. Bram doesn’t answer, just stares back at Simon as his smile fades into something softer, more intimate.

“If you two start making out, I’m going to murder the both of you.” Leah’s voice is barely more than a growl.

Simon averts his gaze to the ceiling, thankful for the darkness to cover his blush. Beside him, Bram laughs quietly and slips his hand into Simon’s, which Simon decides he can settle for.


End file.
